


Viewpoints

by alianne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/pseuds/alianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Halloween Night, Druella gives her daughter some advice that will carry throughout her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewpoints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



Andromeda Black sat on the window seat and pouted. She had tried to play with Cissy and Bella, had done everything they had asked. She had been the mudblood in Hunters, she had wheedled sweets out of the house-elves, she had even made fun of the juggles in the street for dressing so odd (well, that hadn't been too hard - was that really what they thought witches and ghosts looked like? How stupid). But in the end it hadn't mattered, and Cissy and Bella had stuck out their tounges and pushed her away and she was left alone in the library, sad because they were her _sisters_ and sisters were supposed to be nice to each other. Sisters were supposed to help each other. 

"Sisters," she whispered as she watched the dark creep down the street, "should always have each other's backs." Andromeda didn't quite know what that meant, but Mother said it in a scolding tone whenever Cissy and Bella pushed her from behind, so she thought it meant something about not hitting backs. But maybe it did mean you should grab someone's back so you have it. Either way it wasn't pushing, Andromeda knew that much. She drew her knees to her chest and stared out the window. 

Gliding footsteps approached from behind, and Druella Black sat down behind her daughter. "Andromeda..." she sighed. "You know this kind of behavior is unseemly for a Black."

"What kind of behavior, Mother?" Andromeda asked, genuinely baffled. She couldn't think of anything that she had done that she hadn't seen her Mother do. This was her Mother's favorite window seat, after all. Perhaps the slouching. Andromeda put her feet as flat on the floor as she could get them and straightened her spine, pretending that she had a book balanced on her head. She turned to look at her Mother as giggles echoed from the door that Cissy and Bella had sequestered themselves behind. 

A smile ghosted across Druella's face as she stood up and murmured, "Acceptance."


End file.
